My Fiancee
by scarletGREMORY
Summary: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka yang awalnya tidak mengenal satu sama lain harus menghadapi kenyataan ini. Bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Apakah ada benih-benih cinta atau kah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fiancee**

Pairing :

Genre : School Life, Family

Gaje, abal, DLDR :v

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**

Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka yang awalnya tidak mengenal satu sama lain harus menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Apakah ada benih-benih cinta atau kah sebaliknya?

Chapter 1: _He is come_

"S…Sakura-chan tolong j..jadilah pacarku"

"Gomen Haru-san aku.. tidak bisa"

"T..tapi.."

"Gomennasai…"

….

"Nani?! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa jidat?! Lagi-lagi kau menolak laki-laki popular seperti dia, apa kau tidak tau banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi pacarnya!" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde pony tail kepada temannya –Sakura- yang tentu saja menarik banyak perhatian orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sedang berada di piggir jalan yang biasa mereka lewati saat pulang sekolah.

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu Ino, kau membuat semua orang yang berada disini memperhatikan kita" protes gadis bersurai merah muda kepada temannya karena merasa risih akan tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka.

"S..Sakura-chan benar Ino-chan k..kau terlalu m..menarik p..perhatian orang lain" sambung gadis beramata indigo kepada Ino yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan tatapan orang di sekitarnya.

"Heh biarlah Hinata agar Sakura ini sadar atas perbuatannya yang selalu menolak laki-laki tampan di sekolah kita!" ucap Ino dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"I..Ino-chan sudah…"

"Cukup Ino!" potong Sakura yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengan perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh Ino "Aku bilang aku tidak bisa apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Tentu! Mengapa kau selalu menolak laki-laki yang mengutarakan perasaannya padamu?! Kau tau tidak banyak gadis yang seberuntung dirimu Sakura!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Yang jelas aku tidak bisa dan tolong jangan pernah bicarakan hal ini lagi!"

"S…Sakura-chan I..Ino-chan kumohon kalian j..jangan b..bertengkar" ucap Hinata berusaha mendinginkan suasana antara kedua sahabatnya.

"Huh baiklah aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi, tapi kau harus berjanji suatu saat nanti kau harus menjelaskannya pada kami jidat"

"Baiklah aku janji"

"B..baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream untuk mencairkan suasana ini?"

"Hmm boleh juga, bagaimana apa kau mau jidat?"

"Baiklah ayo.." ucap Sakura agak lemas.

Ditempat lain

**Uchiha Corp – London**

" are you ready to go to Konoha?" ucap salah satu bodyguard kepada tuan nya.

"Of course" jawab laki-laki bermata onyx sedingin es itu.

"Sasu-chaannn aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap laki-lajki yang hampir serupa dengan Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

"Baka aniki kau membuatku malu, hentikan itu!" protes Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tingkah laku kakak nya itu.

"Nani? Jahat sekali kau ototou aku hanya mengekspresikan perasaanku yang pasti akan selalu merindukanmu" jawab Itachi ang dibuat-buat agak manja.

"Hn"

"Cih kau ini benar-benar! Oh ya apa kau akan langsung menemuai Saku-chan?"

"Tidak tau.."

"Apa? Aku pikir kau akan lansung menemuinya"

"Kau itu terlalu yakin Itachi-nii" ucap Sasuke sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Hmm sayang sekali padahal aku sangat ingin mengetahui kabarnya.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana?"

"Baka ototou! Kau tau kan saat ini aku sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita, dan kau pikir aku adalah tunangannya?" jawab Itachi yang sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan adik nya ini.

"Hn"

"Hei respon macam itu, kau in.." belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Good bye Itachi-nii.." ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

"Hei ototou!"

…..

"Tadaima.."

"Ah okaeri Saku-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya –Haruno Mebuki- yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Seperti biasa Kaa-san"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" ucap Sakura agak malas mengingat 'pertengkaran' saat pulang sekolah tadi yang sangat menguras energi dan kesabarannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu segera lah mandi dan kembali kesini ada yang mau Tou-san bicarakan" ucap laki-laki –Ayah Sakura- Haruno Kizashi.

"Ya Otou-san"

…

Selang beberapa menit Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan makan malam bersama dengan ayah dan ibu nya. Saat ini makan malam sedang berlangsung Kizashi akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura, Tou-san ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu" ucap Kizashi dengan wajah yang sedikit serius.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Sakura di sela makannya.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat Uchiha Sasuke akan datang ke Konoha"

"Uhuk, a..apa?!" ucap Sakura yang terkejut karena ucapan Tou-san nya itu.

"Kau kenapa Saku-chan sepertinya kau sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Tou-san mu" Tanya Mebuki yang sedikit heran dengan reksi Sakura.

"T..tidak apa-apa Kaa-san aku hanya.. hanya terlalu senang mendengarnya" dusta Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan, dalam waktu dekat Uchiha Sasuke akan datang ah kemungkinan tinggal di Konoha"

'Deg'

"Tapi Otou-san belum tau kapan atau dimana ia akan tinggal di Konoha" sambung Kizashi.

"A..ah yokatta, berarti aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya" ucap Sakura dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Hm kau bisa memikirkan soal itu sekarang, baiklah hanya itu yang ingin Tou-san katakan" ucap Kizashi sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

"Saku-chan apa Kaa-san perlu membantu memilihkan hadiah untuk Sasuke?"

"E..eh ti..tidak perlu Kaa-san a..aku akan memilihnya sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kaa-san percaya kau akan memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke"

"I..iya Kaa-san, baiklah sepertinya aku sudah kenyang. A..aku akan langsung pergi ke kamar, oyasumi Kaa-san"

"Oyasumi Saku-chan"

'Cklek'

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan gontai ke arah kasur yang ada dihadapannya dan 'bruk' Sakura langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur tersebut.

"Huuaaaa! Bagaimana ini pantat ayam dia dia dia akan ke Konoha?! Hidupku pasti akan berantakan! Pantat ayam baka untuk apa kau kesini!" dan sepertinya malam hari itu akan dipenuhi oleh teriakan Haruno Sakura.

**Konoha High School**

"Ohayo…Hinata-chan..Ino.." sapa Sakura dengan lesu.

"Oha..kyaaa! s…siapa kau?!" teriak Ino yang terkejut melihat tampang Sakura pagi ini, bayangkan saja ia berjalan gontai dengan sedikit membungkuk dengan kantung mata di bawah mata nya dan lihat pipi nya bagaikan nenek-nenek yang berusia sekitar 1000 tahun.

"I..ino-chan i..itu Sakura-chan" ucah Hinata sedikit ngeri.

"Nani?! Hoy jidat apa benar itu kau?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hhh aku hanya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik"

"A..apa kau s..sakit Sakura-chan?"

"Lebih dari itu Hinata" jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

"L..lalu apa Sakura-chan" Tanya Hinata sedikit cemas melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan nya saat ini, gomen Hinata"

"Hhhh sudah lah Hinata Sakura itu orang yang penuh dengan misteri. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengambil buku tugas dari Kurenai sensei kemarin. Hei jidat kau juga harus membantu kami!"

"Iya iya.."

'teeeeeettt' bel berbunyi.

"Ohayo minna" sapa guru dengan para wajah cantik dan mata merah nya yang bagaikan batu ruby itu.

"Ohayo sensei" jawab seluruh murid XI-7

"Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru, silahkan masuk Uchiha-san"

Sesosok laki-laki rupawan berambut emo hitam dan memiliki mata onyx yang tajam berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana nya. Dan tentu saja menarik perhatian kaum hawa di kelas itu dan membuat iri para laki-laki di kelas tersebut.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ohayo, aku Uchiha Sasuke yoroshiku" ucap Sasuke 'sangat singkat'.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san adalah siswa pindahan dari Ellite High School yang berada di London Inggris dan dia.." belum sempat Kurenai bcara terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ohayo sensei gomen ini buku tugas yang sensei minta tadi" ucap Ino sambil membawa buku tersebut.

"Taruh saja di atas meja, tapi bukankah buku tugas itu lebih banyak dari pada yang ku lihat ini?"

"Ano..Hinata dan Sakura sedang membawa nya ke sini sensei"

'Deg' Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan kembali ke kursimu Yamanaka"

"Baik sensei" ucap Ino dan Ino baru sadar kalau ada sesosok laki-laki asing dan tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

'Kami-sama sekarang aku percaya kalau malaikat itu benar-benar indah' tanpa sadar Ino terus menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Ehm! Yamanaka silahkan kembali ke tempatmu"

"E..Eh I..iya sensei" jawab ini terbata sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Tidak lama setelah itu lalu datanglah Sakura dan Hinata sambil membawa sisa buku tugas yang dibawa Ino sebelumnya.

"Ohayo sensei, gomen kami terlambat ini… KAU?!" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya dan tentu saja menarik perhatian seluruh murid XI-7.

"A..ada apa Sakura-chan a..apa kau mengenal dia?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bingung.

"A..ano.. t..tentu saja t..ti…" belum selesai Sakura bicara tiba-tiba..

"Long time no see Honey" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah nya.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh?!" dan dibuatlah seluruh murid XI-7 terkejut oleh ucapan Uchiha Sasuke.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

"Long time no see .. honey"

"Eeehhhhh?!" ucapan Sasuke membuat seluruh murid XI-7 terkejut, bahkan Ino pun membelalak tak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

'Kami-sama aku akan mati sekarang' batin Sakura saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu

"Uchiha-san apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Kurenai di sela momen yang mengejutkan ini.

"Tentu saja…"

'Jangan! Jangan katakana!'

"Dia ini.."

'Pantat ayam kau akan mati!"

"Tunangan ku Sensei"

'Tidaaaakkk'

"Nani?!" seluruh murid XI-7 dibuat terkejut (lagi) oleh ucapan Sasuke. Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura? Jika kita lihat dia sudah bagaikan batu karang yang terkena ombak besar.

…

**Di kantin**

"Baiklah jidat sekarang kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami" tuntut gadis berambut pony tail itu kepada sahabatnya.

"I..Ino-chan sudahlah mungkin Sakura-chan memang tidak bisa menjelaskan ini pada kita"

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa mendengarkan saran mu saat ini, cepat Sakura jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dari 'TUNANGAN' itu?!" Tanya Ino dengan meningkatkan kalimat 'TUNANGAN'.

"Huweeee.. baiklah baiklah dia memang tunanganku" jawab Sakura putus asa disertai dengan air mata yang sudah bagaikan air terjun itu.

"J..jadi i..itu benar Sakura-chan?!" Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Ya Hinata itu lah sebabnya aku selalu menolak setiap laki-laki yang mengutarakan perasaannya padaku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Kami dijodohkan, aku juga tidak tau perasaan ku padanya maupun perasaan dia pada ku" jawab Sakura sedikit sedih.

"Apa? Dijodohkan? Bagaimana…" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari seseorang.

"Yo Sakura-chan! Apa benar yang dikatakan anak baru itu?! Kau tunangannya?! Sejak kapan?! Bagaimana kau…"

'Ctakk'

"I..ittai apa yang kau lakukan Neji!"

"Kau sebagai seorang laki-laki terlalu berisik Naruto! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu?!" lak-laki yang di panggil Naruto itu hanya bisa memajukan mulutnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakkan dari Neji –sepupu Hinata- yang mempunyai warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata, mereka adalah keluarga Hyuga yang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap Konoha.

"Hai, kalian seperi biasa membuat keributan ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dan wajahnya yang selalu disertai dengan senyuman –Shimura Sai-.

"Yo Sai! Apa kau tau?! Sakura-chan, dia…"

'Ctakk'

"I..ittai.."

"Aku bilang pelankan suaramu Naruto!" ucap Neji untuk kedua kalinya yang sudaj jengkel dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Gomen Hyuga-sama" ucap Naruto dengan menekankan kalimat terakhir. "Yo Sai, apa kau tau hari ini ada anak baru di kelas kami dia bilang dia adalah tunangannya Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dengan penuh antusias.

"Benar itu Sakura?" Tanya Sai kepada Sakura.

"Ya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau dia akan benar-benar datang ke sekolah ini"

"Repot juga kalau begitu, aku rasa berita ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah sekarang. Lihatlah seluruh murid disini sejak tadi memperhatikan mu Sakura". Ucap Sai sambil melihat sekeliling kantin.

'S..Sakura-chan Sai benar mereka sedang memperhatikan mu" ucap Hinata yang langsung melihat seluruh kantin setelah mendengar ucapan Sai.

'Brakk'

"Kuso!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak sambil menggebrak meja kantin.

"Hei Naruto baka apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ino kepada Naruto.

"Sial sekali si Uchiha itu! Baru saja pindah kesini sudah seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau Sakura-chan adalah tunangannya! Aku saja yang sudah 3 tahun menyukai Hinata belum sempat mengutarakan perasaan ku padanya!"

Tiba-tiba suasana kantin menjadi sunyi.

"Naaniii?!" seluruh murid di kantin berteriqak secara bersamaan.

"Hei baka! apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?!" ucap Neji yang terkejut mendengarkan ucpan Naruto.

"I..itu ano N..Neji" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap, sepertinya ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. sementara itu Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung itu tentu saja langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Brukk'

"H..Hinata!" Ino yang terkejut langsung saja menopang tubuh Hinata.

"Hei Naruto apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?!"

"Ne..Neji aku.. huwaaaa" Naruto langsung saja kabur dari kawan-kawan nya karena merasa takut dengan apa yang akan ia terima nanti dari Neji.

…

"Mengerikan sekali si Neji itu, untung saja aku bias lolos dari nya kalau tidak aku sudah tidak tau nasibku akan bagaimana" gerutu Naruto saat ia berhasil kabur dari Neji. Saat Naruto sedang asik menggerutu ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"A..ah gomen"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Hei bisakan kau bicara selain 'hn' hn' ?"

"Hn"

"Ah sudahlah, heh apa kau benar-benar tunangannya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sinis.

"Ya, memangnya apa urusan mu?" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab selain 'hn' nya itu.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa Sakura-chan mau bertunangan dengan kau yang sedingin es itu".

"Apa kau bilang?!" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke sedikit geram dan langsung mencengkaram seragam Naruto.

"Hei hei ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki yang memilik tato 'ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Gaara.." ucap Naruto yang melihat Gaara menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto ada apa ini? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing langsung saja melepakan cengkramannya pada Naruto.

"Fuuiihh.." Naruto merasa lega karena terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Hei apa kau Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Gaara kau tau Sasuke?"

"Tentu, dalam sekejab seluruh murid perempuan disini membicarakannya" terang Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Cih apa keren nya dia, lihat saja rambutnya yang aneh seperti pantat ayam!" ejek Naruto, tentu saja membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?! Lihat dirimu berisik seperti perempuan!" balas Sasuke karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Apa?! Dasar kau Sasuke Teme!"

"Berisik kau Naruto Dobe!"

Gaara yang melihat ini hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar kau Teme! Aku bingung kenapa Sakura-chan mau berunangan dengan orang sepert dirimu!"

"Apa? Tunangan?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Iya, dia adalah tunangannya Sakura-chan" terang Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau tentang hal itu". Gaara semakin bingung.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa bosan dan jengkel memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hendak pergi memiliki ide yang dapat menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Iya Gaara, berani sekali ia mengaku sebagai tunangannya Sakura-chan padahal kau ini kekasihnya"

'Tep'

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, mengetahui hal itu Naruto mulai berseringai.

"Kau..kekasih Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Hah? Tentu saja bu.."

"Ya, Gaara dan Sakura-chan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kami masih sekolah dasar". Potong Naruto membuat Gaara bingung dan terkejut.

"Ada apa Uchiha, kau terkejut? Heh, tentu saja Sakura-chan pasti lebih memilih Gaara, karena Gaara adalah tim basket sekolah ini dan pasti lebih hebat dari pada kau Teme".

"Naruto kau terlalu berlebihan" bisik Gaara.

"Tenang saja sekarang dia pasti kesal".

Benar saja, jika dilihat Sasuke sedang mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat, sepertinya ia terpancing dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Hn baiklah kalau begitu kita bertanding" ucap Sasuke tenang namun menakutkan.

"Apa?" Gaara terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Kita tunjukkan siapa yang lebih pantas ntuk Sakura"

"Tapi.."

"Baiklah kami terima tantanganmu" potong Naruto " Jika kau kalah kau harus menjauhi Sakura-chan, bagaimana?"

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi jika Gaara yang kalah ia juga harud pergi sari kehidupan Sakura" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah Teme, pulang sekolah nanti di gedung olah raga"

…

'Teeettt' bel sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa KHS mengemaskan buku-buku mereka dan bergegas pulang.

'Drrrt…drrtt' Sakura merasakan hand phone nya bergetar.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura langsung menekan tombol answer "Moshi-moshi ada apa Kaa-san?"

'Saku-chan Kaa-san dengar Sasuke sudah sampai di Konoha dan sekarang ia sekelas dengan mu?!'

Ucapan Mebuki Haruno sontak membuat Sakura tekejut.

"A..ano itu benar Kaa-san" jawab Sakura.

'Nani?! Saku-chan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Kaa-san?'

"E..etto.."

'Saku Kaa-san tidak mau tau nanti malam ajak dia kerumah kita, kita akan makan malam bersama'

"Ta..tapi"

'Tidak ada penolakan Saku, dan Kaa-san harap kau sudah membeli hadiah untuk Sasuke'

'tuutt..tuut..'

Telpon terputus, Sakura yang merasa frustasi hanya bisa pasrah menuruti perintah Kaa-san nya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengajak Sasuke makan malam dirumahnya.

"Kami-sama kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali" ucap Sakura lesu.

Sakura melihat seluruh kelasnya hampir seluruh teman-temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas termasuk Ino dan Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Yap, Sakura hanya melihat tas Sasuke yang berada di atas meja Sasuke yang terletak di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela.

"Si pantat ayam itu belum pulang rupanya. Baiklah aku akan mencarinya, toh dari pada menunggu di kelas pasti akan membosankan" ucap Sakura sambil menunggalkan kelas dan mencari Sasuke.

…

"Yo Gaara ganbatte ne!" seru Naruto di pinggir lapangan basket. Saat ini sedang berlangsung duel antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Jika dilihat skor saat ini adalah 48 untuk Gaara dan 36 untuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san apa hanya ini saja kemampuan mu?"

"Urusai!" Sasuke langsung saja berlari sambil mendrible bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Tapi..

'hup'

Gaara berhasil merebutnya dan 'shoot' bola masuk kedalam ring Sasuke. Bersama dengan itu waktu pertandingan pun berakhir.

"Yeeeyy Gaara kau hebat!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Gaara.

'Hosh..hosh' Sasuke terengah sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan kesal karena kekalahan yang dialaminya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san? Sepertinya kau tidak terima dengan kekalahan mu" ucap Gaara tenang.

"…"

"Tentu saja Gaara, hei Teme sudah lah kau harus merelakan Sakura-chan" sambung Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin geram.

"Sudah jelas sekarang, Sakura adalah milikku.."

'Bugh'

Sasuke langsung memukul wajah Gaara dengan tangannya.

"G..Gaara! hey apa yang kau…"

'Bugh'

Naruto juga terkena pukulan Sasuke tepat di perutnya. Saat Sasuke ingin melanjutkan pukulannya tiba-tiba..

"SASUKE!"

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3:I Hate Him

"Haaah.. kemana sih si pantat ayam itu" Sakura menghela napas, pasalnya sudah sekitar 20 menit ia mencari Sasuke tapi tak dapat menemukannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang ?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri.

'Yeeyy! Gaara kau Hebat'

"Bukankah itu suara Naruto? Sepertinya dari ruang olah raga, mungkin dia tau Sasuke dimana. Lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya" Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keruang olah raga.

"Sudah jelas sekarang Sakura adalah milikku.."

'Bugh'

Tap..tap..tap

"G-Gaara! Hoy apa yang kau.."

"Naru.."

'Bugh'

Sakura tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut.

'Apa..yang..dia lakukan?'

"SASUKE!"

…

'Deg' Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di depan pintu ruang olah raga. Sasuke langsung menghentikan pukulannya. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja berlari kearah Sasuke, dan 'Plakk' Sakura menampar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan geram.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam Uchiha cepat jawab aku!" Sakura semakin kesal karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"S..Sakura-chan"

"Diamlah Naruto ini adalah urusanku" Naruto yang mendengar itu memutuskan untuk diam dan menuruti perintah Sakura. Dan Gaara? Ah tentu saja ia mengetahui sifat sakura kalau sedang marah, lebih baik ia diam dari pada harus menghadapi Sakuraa saat ini.

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam cepat jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau memukul Naruto dan Gaara?!" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih belum mau bicara.

"Tidak ada gunanya walaupun aku menjelaskannya padamu" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?"

"Tanpa aku beritahupun aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban nya" Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih kesal dan bingung atas jawaban Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya dan ia langsung berpaling kearah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Naruto. Gaara kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Sakura" jawb Gaara.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" jawab Gaara disertai dengan senyuman.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura karena penasaran bagaimana Sasuke bisa semarah itu dengan Gaara dan Naruto padahal mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"A..ano Sakura-chan i..itu.."

"Sepertinya Naruto yang akan menjelaskannya" Ucap Gaara sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Nani?! Gaara kau jahat sekali.." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto"

"T..tapi Gaara aku.."

"Hei sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura karena semakin penasaran.

"A..ano Sakura-chan sebenarnya…"

…

A..aaapaaaaa?! Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Sakura yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam dan bersiap 'membunuh' Naruto.

"S..Sakura-chan.. hueeeee maaf kan aku..Gaara cepat selamatkan aku!" Naruto yang merasa terancam hanya bisa memohon pada Gaara dan Sakura.

'Itulah akibatnya Naruto' batin Gaara.

"Nnnaaaarrruuutttoooo" 'BUGH'

"Huuuwwaaaaaaa" Naruto melayang terkena tinju Sakura dan mendarat di kursi penonton dengan kepala berada dibawah.

"Haha itu lah akibatnya Naruto" ejek Gaara kepada Naruto.

'Bruk' "Bagaimana ini…" Ucap Sakura lesu sambil terduduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Sakura kau tak apa?"

"Gaara bagaimana ini aku telah menamparnya tanpa mengetahui apa-apa" Sakura merasa sangat menyesal karena apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura kau bisa meminta maaf padanya besok" ucap Gaara menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau memaafkan ku"

"Tenanglah aku akan membantumu kalau hal itu sampai terjadi" Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih Gaara.."

…

"Kuso!" teriak Sasuke di dalam apartemen nya dan 'bugh' ia memukul tembok yang ada disamping tanpa menghiraukan darah yang sudah menetes dari telapak tangan kanan nya.

"Kenapa aku harus kalah dari si merah itu! Sial pasti dia sekarang sedang bersama Sakura. Cih membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak." Ucap Saske semakin kesal.

"Tapi kalau memang benar dia itu kekasihnya pasti Sakura sangat mencintainya" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Yosh baiklah hari ini aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke, tapi.. apa dia akan memaafkan ku? Dasar aku ini memang baka baka baka!" gerutu Sakura saat sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba terlihat sosok Sasuke dari arah berlawanan.

"Ohayo Sasu…" belum selesai Sakura menyapa Sasuke, Sasuke langsung melengos mengabaikan Sakura.

"Kee.. ah sudah ku duga ia pasti marah" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Ohayo jidat sedang apa kau disini?" Sapa Ino yang baru saja datang bersama Hinata.

"O..ohayo Sakura-chan" Sapa Hinata.

"Ohayo Ino, Hinata" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hei kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku..bertengkar dengan Sasuke" jawab Sakura lemas.

"M..memangnya apa yang t..terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu semua karena kesalah pahaman yang dibuat oleh pacarmu si baka Naruto itu" Jawab Sakura sedikit kesal.

'Blush' wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"A..apa m..m..maksud mu S..Sakura-chan N..Naruto kun itu b..bukan p..pacarku" jawab Hinata terbata.

"Heh benarkah Hinata, lihat wajahmu sampai merah seperti itu" ledek Ino karena melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"I..Ino-chan a..aku…"

"Yo Sakura-chan!" orang yang baru saja menjadi bahan ledekan untuk Hinata tiba-tiba datang.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Ino dan o..ohayo Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto yang sepertinya tertular dengan kebiasaan gagapnya Hinata karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"O..ohayo Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"lihat lah mereka berdua sudah seperti pasangan baru" ledek Ino.

"I..Ino-chan..!"

"Baiklah Hinata kami tidak akan mengganggu, ayo Sakura lebih baik kita ke kelas" Ucap Ino sambil menggandeng Sakura.

Sakura yang diseret Ino hanya mengikutunya dari belakang, dan tanpa sengaja ia meliha ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursinya sambil menghadap keluar jendela, dan Sakura melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang berselimut perban.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa tangannya sampai luka seperti itu?' batin Sakura, sedikit khawatir.

…

Naruto dan Hinata yang ditinggal di depan kelas hanya bisa diam satu sama lain.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A..ano.." akhirnya Hinata membuka pembicaraan

"A..ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan kegugupannya.

"A..ano N..Naruto-kun s..sebaiknya kita j..juga harus m..masuk ke kelas"

"Oh i..iya H..Hinata-chan sebaiknya b..begitu ya haha" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sakura yang masih merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke sejak tadi melirik kearah Sasuke yang sepertinya Sasuke tidak melihat maupun melirik kearahnya.

…

'Tteettt'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid KHS menghentikan kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak seoranggadis bersurai merah muda kepada Sasuke, saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sasuke ada yang mau ku bicarakan padamu" ucap Sakura.

"Hn"

"A..no soal kemarin itu a..aku.."

"Sudahlah" potong Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja aku ini orang yang menepati janji"

"A..apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, sepertinya ia bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membicarakan soal taruhan ku dengan si merah itu bukan, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"T..tunggu sepertinya kau…"

"Sudahlah Sakura kau tau kau mencintainya, kita ini hanya dijodohkan kau tidak perlu cemas dengan status kita…"

'Deg'

"Kau bisa bilang kepada orang tuamu kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan membatalkan pertunangan ini"

"Baka!" potong Sakura.

"Apa maksudm…" Sasuke yang tadinya ingin membalas perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini, ya saat ini Sakura sedang menangis sambil menundukkan kepala nya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apanya…apanya yang menepati janji! Kau tidak menepati janjimu Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan emosi dan sambil menangis.

"S..Sakura.."

"Kau.. hiks kau tidak menepati janji mu padaku! Aku benci padamu!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Tsk.. kuso!" Sasuke yang kesal memukul batang pohon yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sedang kesal eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang Sasuke kenal.

"Mau apa kau Gaara? Ah aku tau kau pasti senang melihat kuyang telah kalah darimu bukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu" jelas Gaara.

"Apa itu?"

"Soal aku dan Sakura sepasang kekasih… sebenarnya itu bohong"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Sakura hanya bersahabat sejak kecil, kedekatan kami sering disalah artikan kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih" jelas Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi.."

"Ya, tadi Sakura kesini ingin menjelaskan soal ini dan meminta maaf padamu Sasuke"

"…" Sasuke tidak merespon penjelasan yang Gaara berikan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat Sasuke yang terdiam.

"…..tentu saja…." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Gaara bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap berada disampingnya, karena aku adalah tunangannya bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti" Gaara semakin bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Itu adalah… janji ku padanya"

To be continue

**Huuwaaa akhirnya udah sampe chap 3! XD**

**Gimana gimana bagus kah? Jelek kah? Gomenne masih newbie….:3**

**Gomenne sebelumnya juga banyak tulisan-tulisan yang salah ketik T_T**

**Jeng jeng jeng ! dan ini balasan untuk review nya.. :D**

…

**Tafis: iyaaa pasti dilanjut kok XD**

**Iqma96: haha di chap ini dijelasin kok hubungan antara gaara dan sakura nya.. soal perasaan sasuke sama sakura itu masih rahasia :p. **

**Guest: gomenne kalo typo nya dimana mana x). pasti dilanjut ceritanya :D**

**Arigato buat yg udah review, buat para silent reader juga ditunggu review nya ya XD…**


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

Tap…tap…tap.. terdengar suara langkah kaki Sakura. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya sambil menangis karena pertengkaran dengan Sasuke tadi.

'Baka! Dasar Sasuke baka! Aku…aku.. sangat benci padanya' batin Sakura.

…

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti padamu Sasuke. Apa yang kau maksud janjimu itu pada Sakura?" Tanya Gaara yang masih tidak mengerti dengan janji yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih asik dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas merasakan hand phone nya bergetar.

"Nomor siapa ini?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Moshi-moshi…"

…

'Teeettt' bel pertanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi, seluruh siswa KHS pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Selama jam pelajaran Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menegur maupun bicara satu sama lain. Sakura lebih memilih diam untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan Sasuke? Tentu saja ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"S..Sakura-chan apa perasaan mu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Hinata dan Ino mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke, tentu saja karena sebelumnya Sakura sudah menceritakan kejadiannya kepada mereka.

"Ya Hinata aku sudah merasa lebih baik, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir" jawab Sakura desertai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali si Sasuke itu, bisa-bisa nya ia berkata seperti itu padamu! Awas saja kalau sampai aku bertemu dia akan kutarik rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu!" ucap Ino emosi karena ulah Sasuke yang telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan berlebihan seperti itu" sambung Sakura.

"Tapi Jidat dia itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi…"

"A..ano Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Hinata tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"I..itu bukankah itu Sasuke?" Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Mau apa dia?! Baiklah akan ku hajar dia sekarang!" ucap Ino sambil bersiap dengan posisi untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"Ino sudahlah Ini adalah urusan ku dengan dia" sergah Sakura.

"Jidat! Kau ini benar-benar…" saat Ino dan Sakura sedang berdebat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau…"

"Ikut aku" Sakura yang belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya langsung saja ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hei Sasuke mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?!" Ino yang berteriak kepada Sasuke tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang tetap membawa pergi Sakura.

"I..Ino-chan sudahlah mungkin Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Huh menyebalkan…"

…

"Sasuke lepaskan! Mau apa kau?!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak"

"Apa? Cepat lepaskan!" Sakura semakin kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Jika aku lepaskan, kau pasti akan pergi" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi jadi lepaskan aku Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Janji?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya aku janji, cepat lepaskan!" jawab Sakura.

"Heh, aku tidak percaya kau akan menepatinya"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang tidak menepati janjimu pada Gaara untuk menjauhiku?" balas Sakura.

"Itu bohong, aku sudah tau cerita yang sebenarnya"

"…"

"Maaf Sakura, telah membuatmu menangis" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Sakura.

"S..sudahlah l..lupakan hal itu" Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"I..iya! sekarang lepaskan tanganku Sasuke!"

"Tidak"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak mau, cepat lepaskan aku janji aku tidak akan kabur Sasuke!"

"Hn. Aku sedang menepati janjiku, jadi tak akan ku lepaskan"

"Janji apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Janji….selalu ada disampingmu. Itu adalah janji yang kau maksud bukan?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

'Blush' "A..apa t..tentu s..saja b..bu..bukan! cepat lepaskan!"

"Dasar pembohong"

"A..apa maksudmu?!"

"Hn baiklah akan ku lepaskan, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

"S..syarat apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit waspada.

"Tepati janjimu, ah lebih tepatnya bayarlah 'hutang' mu"

"Hutang apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya memang tidak ingat kalau ia pernah berhutang pada Sasuke.

"Hn berpura-pura tidak ingat eh?"

"Hei aku benar-benar…"

'Cup' Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura saat Sakura sedang bicara dan tentu saja membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Sudah ingat?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mencium pipi Sakura.

"Eh…..?"

**Flashback On**

**Bandara, London**

"Heh Pinky kau benar-benar akan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa pantat ayam? Kau takut merindukanku eh?" tebak Sakura sambil berseringai mengejek Sasuke.

"Heh percaya diri sekali kau ini dasar baka, aku hanya bingung jika kau pulang siapa yang akan aku ganggu lagi dan juga sangat jarang perempuan disini yang memiliki jidat lebar sepertimu" balas Sasuke dan tentu saja membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Apa kau bilang?! Heh pantat ayam lihat saja jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu aku akan.."

'Cup'

"E..eh?" Sakura yang tadinya marah tiba-tiba terdiam karena perbuatan Sasuke.

'Blush' "A..apa yang kau.."

"Kembalikan itu" potong Sasuke saat Sakura ingin protes.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"Kembalikan ciuman itu saat kita bertemu lagi. Anggap saja kau berhutang padaku" jelas Sasuke sambil melihat kearah lain sepertinya ia sendiri juga malu karena perbuatannya sendiri. Lihat saja ada sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"B..baiklah.."

**End Flashback**

'Blush!' Sakura yang mengingat kejadian itu wajahnya kembali memerah.

"A..aku tidak ingat!" dusta Sakura.

"Pembohong"

"A…aku tidak bohong! Sudah lah intinya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kerumah mu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kerumah ku? Jadi kau menyeretku dengan paksa hanya untuk mengantarkan ku pulang?"

"Tentu tidak baka, tadi Kaa-san mu menelpon ku untuk makan malam dirumah mu dan dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak datang kemarin"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja aku jawab aku tidak tau, lagi pula memang tak ada yang mengundangku kemarin" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Seharusnya kau berikan beberapa alasan Sasuke, kalu begini aku pasti akan dimarahi Kaa-san ku" ucap Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Hn"

"Tsk apa maksud 'hn' mu itu?! Tanya Sakura dengan sensi.

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

Ya sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat perjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

**Di KHS**

'Prriiiiiitttt' suata pluit menghentikan latihan basket di sore hari yang belangsung di lapangan sekolah.

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini, semuanya silahkan kembali kerumah masing-masing" ucap seorang pria beralis tebal –Maito Gay-.

"Ya sensei!" ucap seluruh murid yang mengikuti ekskul basket.

…

"Gaara!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Gaara.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan satu anggota lagi untuk pertandingan nasional nanti?"

"Belum, tapi aku sudah memiliki target untuk satu anggota lagi"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Gaara.

"Hah maksudmu Sasuke Teme?"

"Ya ku pikir permainannya cukup bagus" jawab Gaara sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Bagus bagaimana, sudah jelas kan ia telah kalah dari mu"

"Tidak,saat itu seharusnya aku yang kalah" ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Naruto semakin penasaran dengan maksud dari perkataan Gaara.

"Jika kau perhatikan saat itu gerakan dia sangat cepat aku saja kewalahan menghadapi nya. Tapi saat dia ingin memasukkan bola ke ring ada yang aneh.."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tau, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat nya tidak bisa melakukan shoot dengan baik dan itu membuat bola nya selalu meleset" terang Gaara.

"Wah ternyata kau sangat teliti Gaara, kenapa kau tidak coba tanyakan langsung ke Teme?"

"Kalu dilihat dari tipe orang seperti Sasuke sepertinya ia tidak akan mau memberitahu sebabnya"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan, dia kan tunangannya pasti dia tau apa yang terjadi pada Teme" ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Hm benar juga kau, baiklah besok akan ku coba tanyakan pada Sakura" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan bergegas untuk pulang. Saat Gaara ingin mengambil seragamnya yang ia taruh di loker ia melihat sesuatu di dalam lokernya.

"Coklat? Heh pasti dari dia" Ucap Gaara disertai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada surat juga rupanya"

**'Gaara senpai semangat untuk persiapan pertandingannya, aku pasti mendukung mu senpai ^^'**

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan menang di pertandingan itu" Ucap Gaara entah pada siapa.

…

**Kediaman Haruno**

"Sasuke bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu selama di Inggris?" Tanya Haruno mebuki di sela makan malam yang sedang berlangsung.

"Baik-baik saja Oba-san" jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, etto Saku-chan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Sasuke kalau kemarin seharusnya kita makan malam bersama. Lihatlah sayang sekali malam ini Tou-san mu tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena ada rapat diperusahaan"

"Ano Kaa-san itu…" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu karena kemarin aku pulang lebih awal jadi Sakura tidak sempat memberitahu aku Oba-san" terang Sasuke dengan cerita yang tidak sesuai kenyataan.

"Benarkah itu Saku-chan?" Tanya Mebuki.

"I..iya Kaa-san, Sasuke terburu-buru karena ada urusan jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahu nya"

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu Kaa-san maafkan." Jawab Mebuki dan berlanjutlah acara makan malam itu disertai dengan obrolan ringan antara mereka.

…

Makan malam pun telah berakhir dan Sasuke bersiap untuk pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Mebuki.

"A..ano Sasuke terima kasih atas bantuan mu tadi. Kalu kau tidak berkata seperti itu aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti" Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke, sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman depan rumah Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah aku pulang jaa" Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya untuk pergi tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangannya.

'Cup' Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"I..itu untuk hutangku, b..baiklah o..oyasumi" Sakura yang menahan malu bermaksud untuk segera masuk kerumah.

"Tunggu" Sekarang Sasuke yang menarik tangan Sakura dan..

'Cup' Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai-sampai Sakura 'membeku' dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Itu adalah bunga dari hutangmu yang telah aku tunggu selama 6 tahun. Jaa Sakura dan oyasumi" 'cup' sekali lagi Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Sakura, dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih 'membeku' itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik

…

"A..apa yang d..dia lakukan..? DASAR PANTAT AYAM BAKAAAAAAA!"

To be continue

**Kyaaaaaaa *gigit keyboard* akhirnya akhirnya! XD**

**Aduh kalo bikin fanfic gini jadi nge fly sendiri :D**

**Gomengomengomen kalo masih banyak typo nya T_T**

**Yosh ini dia balasan untuk review kaliaaannnnn **

**Hyuashia: iya ini di lanjuutt ^^, aku juga maunya agak di panjangin sih tapi karena keterbatasan kemampuan untuk berkyahal jadi beginilah hasilnya :D **

**Nasyachocho: ini suadah aku lanjuutttttt…:D**

**Desypramitha26: tau nih Sasusaku salah paham terus hadeehh siapa sih ni authornya *plakk . tapi di chap ini aku bikin romance diantara mereka kok XD. Pasti lannjuuttt :D**

**Iqma96: haha sasu pasti nepatin janjinya kok :D aih jgn dipotong nanti gak keren lagi dong :D. iya pasti dilanjut ^^**

**DobeGrandtee: Pasti lanjut kok Grand, ciee yg review ^^. Please grand pen name gue udah keren jangan manggil teme lagi *abaikan kami***

**D.G: akhirnya akhirnya dari sekian banyak orang yg aku kenal hanya kamu yg manggil aku Scarlet hiks aku benar-benar terharu :'). Pasti aku lanjuuutttt D.G-san ^^**

**Yosh Arigato yg udah review, dan untuk silent reader aku tunggu reviewnya :D…**


	5. Chapter 5: He is in trouble (Part I)

'Cup' "Itu adalah bunga dari hutang yang telah aku tunggu selama 6 tahun"

'Cup' "Jaa Sakura dan oyasumi"

…

"Huwaaaaaa" terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai 2 di kediaman Haruno.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Mebuki yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-san, aku hanya 'bermimpi buruk' " jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah segeralah turun, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Ya Kaa-san" Sahut Sakura. Setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Sakura, Mebuki pergi dan kembali ke dapur.

"Sial kenapa aku harus memimpikan kejadian itu?! Baka baka baka! Sasuke Baka! Hentai! Bakaaa!"

**Konoha High School**

Konoha High School sekolah favorit yang hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Tidak hanya orang yang memiliki banyak uang maupun perusahaan, sekolah ini juga menerima anak-anak yang kurang mampu dalam materi tetapi tentu saja harus memiliki IQ yang diatas rata-rata. Saat ini peran utama laki-laki dari cerita ini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Yo Teme!" Namikaze Naruto laki-laki yang selalu atau terlalu ceria setiap harinya memanggil Sasuke yang sedang asik? Berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hn?"

"Heh dingin sekali kau ini, apa kau masih kesal padaku karena kejadian waktu itu? Baiklah gomen ne Teme" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kau ini benar-benar..! hah sudahlah, heh Teme apa kau mau bergabung dengan tim basket ku?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik"

"Nani? Apa maksudmu tidak tertarik Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghadang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan basket" jawab nya singkat.

"Bohong! Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan basket kenapa permainanmu cukup baik ya walaupun pada akhirnya kau kalah"

"Sudahlah aku tak perduli" Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei Teme tunggu dulu! Ah benar apa yang Gaara katakan orang seperti Teme memang susah untuk diajak bicara".

…

'Ayolah Sakura lupakan kejadian itu, lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!' Batin Sakura sat berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayo Jidat!" Sapa Ino yang langsung merangkul sahabat nya itu.

"Kyaa!" Sakura yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya tentu saja dibuat terkejut oleh Ino.

"Heh kenapa kau Jidat tidak seperti biasanya"

"Hah a..ha..haha aku tidak apa-apa" elak Sakura.

"Benarkah? Akutidak percaya" ucap Ino curiga.

Benar, aku tidak bohong! Ah itu Hinata-chan, ohayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita hanya sedang mengobrol Hinata-chan" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak, ini bukan hanya obrolan biasa Jidat! Sekarang cepat jawab ada apa dengan mu, apa ada hubungannya dengan kemarin? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"A..ano Ino-chan.."

"Diam sebentar Hinata aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari si Jidat ini. Ayo cepat jawab apa Sasuke melakukan hal yang maca-macam padamu?!"

"A…apa maksudmu dengan macam-macam! D..dia tidak melakukan apapun!" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit terbata dan juga wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Heeeeh benarkah itu? Tapi kenapa muka mu jadi merah seperti itu Jidat?" ucap Ino sambil berseringai.

"Wah I..ino-chan kau benar, Sakura-chan wajah mu memerah" Hinata pun terkejut meliha wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Hei a..aku tidak bohong, dia memang tidak melakukan apapun padaku"

"Masih saja mengelak Jidat" ucap Ino masih dengan seringai nya.

"Sakura" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura.

"G..Gaara? ada apa?" Sakura sedikit lega karena kehadiran Gaara membuat pembicaraan nya dengan Ino berhenti.

"Apa saat jam istirahat nanti kau sibuk?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, memang nya ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau temui aku diatap sekolah? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan mu" jelas Gaara.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan kesana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti jaa" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita juga harus ke kelas bukan? Ayo!" ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng kedua tangan sahabat nya dan melupakan pembicaraan yang terjadi sebelum nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tsk, awas kau Sasuke Uchiha…"

…

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, saat ini pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Tapi berbeda dengan murid lainnya Sai lebih memilih untuk berada di ruang seni sekolah.

'Krieeett'

Sai menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Ah Neji ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya Sai dengan senyumnya, saat ini ia sedang melukis wajah seorang wanita.

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin santai sebentar" Jawab Neji yang langsung bersandar di kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran pertama mu?" Tanya Sai yang masih sibuk dengan lukisannya

"Tak masalah, jam pertama ini adalah pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei dia pasti terlambat lalu kelas pasti akan berisik jadi lebih baik aku disini sebentar" jelas Neji sambil memejamkan kedua mata nya.

"Oh begitu, hei Neji apa kau masih mengingat kejadian saat di kantin?"

"Maksudmu tentang si baka Naruto itu?"

"Ya, apa kau merestui hubungan mereka jika mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Tanya Sai sambil melirik kearah Neji.

"Apa maksudmu dengan merestui? Aku ini hanya sepupu Hinata bukan ayah nya jadi semua keputusan ada ditangan Hinata. Ya walaupun aku terkejut Naruto bisa terus terang seperti itu." Jelas Neji pada Sai yang masih asik melukis.

"Haha benar juga aku saja sempat terkejut saat mendengarnya, ternyata dia berani juga mengatakan hal seperti itu" Ucap Sai sambil tertawa ringan.

"Hm bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dengan ku? Apa maksudmu?" Sai bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajkan Neji.

"Hubungan mu dengan Ino apa tidak apa-apa terus seperti ini?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tidak apa-apa lebih baik seperti ini. Ino mempunyai dunia nya sendiri tidak mungkin aku membawa nya ke dunia ku yang sempit dan tidak sesuai dengannya" ucap Sai dengan senyum dan masih sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Hn baiklah terserah pada mu saja Sai. Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang, mungkin Kakashi-sensei sudah datang"

Saat Neji ingin melangkah keluar ia menghentikan langkah nya sebentar.

"Sai.."

"Ya?" Sai menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Jika kau masih mencintai nya lebih baik katakan jangan hanya terus melukis wajah nya" Setelah mengatakan itu Neji pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam.

'Mengatakannya? Heh apa masih bisa..?'

…

'Teeeettt'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat ini Sakura sedang menuju kea tap sekolah untuk menemui Gaara yang sudah menunggunya disana.

"Gaara?" Sakura memanggil Gaara yang sedang bersandar di kawat besi pembatas.

"Sakura"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Heh ada Naruto juga?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Naruto.

"Ya begitu lah dia ini memang selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang" jelas Gaara dengan Santai.

"Apa katamu?! Aku kan hanya ingin tau penyebabnya Gaara!"

"Penyebab? Penyebab apa maksud mu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Begini Sakura kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke" Ucap Gaara.

"Sasuke? Memang nya ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin tau apa Sasuke pernah tergabung dalam klub basket?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya pernah, bahkan Sasuke itu kaptennya" Jawab Sakura.

"Nani?! Kapten?! Dia dulu ada di tim apa Sakura-chan?!"

"E..etto kalau tidak salah Taka, ya tim Taka!"

"…"

"Heeeeeehhhhh?! Taka?! Bukan kah itu tim junior yang memenangkan pertandingan NBA dunia 6 tahun lalu?!" Tanya Naruto dengan keterkejutannya itu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"T..tunggu dulu jangan-jangan Sasuke adalah anak yang dijuluki black eagle?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Hm begitulah" jawab Sakura polos.

'Ctaaarrrr!'

Bagaikan disambar petir Gaara dan Naruto hanya bisa mematung mendengar hal itu.

"K..kalian kenapa?!" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto dan Gaara yang masih membatu.

…

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan berhubng dia adalah murid baru disekolah ini tak ada slah nya ia ingin tau seluruh tempat di sekolah ini.

"Hoy kau kemarilah sebentar!" suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya! Kemarilah!" jawab seorang pria yang berada di tengah lapangan. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil segera menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya pria yang memiliki alis tebal itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke sensei" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke aku Maito Gay salam kenal. Sasuke bisa kau menolongku?"

"Ya sensei"

"Tolong taruh keranjang yang berisi bola basket itu ke gudang aku ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan" jelas Maito Gay.

"Baik Sensei" Jawab Sasuke.

"Yosh terima kasih Sasuke, baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Maito Gay dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Hn merepotkan' batin Sasuke sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi bola basket itu.

….

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap laki-laki berambut silver dan bermasker hitam.

"Sama-sama sensei, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" jawab Hinata da langsung keluar dari ruang guru. Saat Hinata sedang berjalan di lorong tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menuju gudang sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi bola basket.

"B..bukan kah itu Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke yang menuju gudang di buat terkejut ketika sekelompok murid laki-laki menyeret Sasuke ke dalam gudang dan menguncinya.

"S…Sasuke?!"

'Braakkk' terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah gudang.

"A..aku harus mencari bantuan!"

…

Hinata berlari mencari teman-temannya untuk meminta bantuan. Entah apa yang membuatnya pergi menuju kantin tapi ia yakin kalau teman-temannya ada disana. Dan benar saja Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Sai sedang makan bersama.

"T..teman-teman….hosh..hosh…" napas Hinata terengah-engah pasal nya ia berlari cukup jauh untuk mencari mereka.

"Hinata kau kenapa? Kenapa terengah seperti itu?!" Tanya Sakura yang cemas melihat keadaa Hinata.

"S..Sakura-chan a..ano..S..Sasuke…hosh..hosh"

"Ini minumlah dulu" ucap Ino sambil memberikan minumannya.

'Glek' "Haaahhh~ Sakura-chan! S..Sasuke dalam bahaya!" ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura terkejut.

"A..apa maksudmu Hinata?!" Tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"T..tadi aku melihat nya dia diseret ke gudang oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki" jelas Hinata.

"Apa?! Aku harus segera kesana!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan teman-teman nya dan menuju gudang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita juga menyusul nya" ucap Sai.

"Baiklah ayo!" jawab Naruto.

…

'Bugh, bugh' Suara pukulan terdengar dari dalam gudang.

"Uhuk..s..siapa kalian? Tanya Sasuke yang sedang dipukuli oleh sekelompok siswa itu.

'Bugh!' satu pukulan mendarat di perut Sasuke.

"Kau…bugh…Jangan pernah..bugh..Menyentuh..bugh..Sakura lagi! Bugh!" pukulan terakhir mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang yang tidak ia kenal hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dari seorang siswa yang diketahui ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

"Rasakan ini Uchiha!"

'Bugh!"

'S…Sakura…'

**Author corner**

**Ho hoy aku kembaliiiiiii ^^**

**Hontoni gomennasai fic nya aku anggurin lamaa _-**

**Ada beberapa penyebab yg bikin aku gak bisa lanjutin fic nya, penyebab utama karena mood aku yg nge drop karena suatu hal, yosh kita lupakan saja hal itu dan move on! ;D**

**Ini dia balasan untuk review kalian ****J**

**Hanazono Yuri: Iya pasti update kok.. ;)**

**Hyuashiya: pasti aku lanjut, gomen ne lama -_**

**Desypramitha26: aku jg suka kalo sasusaku romance teruss :D gomen ne update nya lama -_**

**Tafis: Hayo hayo dari siapa yaaa :D**

**Chitera: gomen kalo konflik nya kurang greget, aku masih belum bisa bikin konflik yg bagus T-T IYA KOK MASIH LANJUUUTT :D**

**Rainy de: kependekan ya? -_ gomen nnti dibuat yg agak panjang lagi deh ;)**

**Iqma96: iya aku lanjuutt XD**

**Four-eye: wkwk mesum? ._. baik aku akan pertimbangkan Xd #lohh?**

**Thanks bwt reviewnya.. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6: He is in trouble (Part II)

Tap..tap..tap Suara langkah kaki bergema di lorong sekolah. Sakura dan teman-temannya sedang berlari menuju gudang untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke yang sedang dalam bahaya.

'Sasuke..'

…

'Bugh!'

"Uhuk..' Sasuke sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Heh ada apa Uchiha? Kau tak bisa melawan hah?!" Tanya sang ketua dari kelompok itu.

"A..apa maumu hah?!" Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit terjatuh kembali.

"Apa mauku? Jauhi Sakura!" 'Bugh!' Satu tendangan mengenai perut Sasuke. "Apa kau mengerti? Dia itu milik kami! Milik ku!"

"Kalian..hosh..hosh..dengarkan aku.. uhuk..aku…ha..hanya aku yang boleh memiliki nya!" 'BUGH!' Sasuke berhasil memukul wajah orang itu dan membuat nya jatuh dilantai.

"Kau…berani sekali melakukan ini padaku! Kalian semua cepat hajar dia!"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke di serang oleh sekelompok siswa itu. Berbagai macam pukulan dan tendangan ia terima tanpa bisa melawan.

"Rasakan ini Uchiha!" orang itu memukul bahu kanan Sasuke dengan balok kayu.

'Bugh' Tulang Sasuke terasa hancur berkeping-keping terkena pukulan balok kayu itu.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" tak bisa menahan rasa sakit Sasuke akhirnya berteriak.

'Braakkk' terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dari luar.

"Teme!" Naruto dan lainnya datang dan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan sambil meringkuk dan memegang bahu kanannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kesakitan langsung berlari kearah nya.

"Sasuke hiks bertahan lah" Suara Sakura bergetar karena ia menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"S..Sakura p..pergilah disini berbahaya" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalan mu" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

Ino dan Hinata segera berlari kearah Sakura, membantu Sakura untuk menopang tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Sai berhasil mengalahkan kelompok siswa itu, Naruto mencengkram baju seseorang yang tadi memukul Sasuke.

"Hei katakan….apa yang kau lakukan pada Teme!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari orang itu.

"Jawab aku! Jawab aku Lee!" Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya dan hampir memukul Lee lagi.

"Naruto hentikan!" cegah Sai, "Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi" sambung nya.

"Dan juga tidak ada gunanya jika kau memukulnya dengan keadaan nya saat ini" sambung Neji.

"Naruto sudahlah lebih baik kita laporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah" Ucap Gaara sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita laporkan dia" Jawab Naruto dan langsung melepaskan Lee.

…

Saat ini Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berada di UKS.

"Sasuke hiks kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangis, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sasuke merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian bahu kanannya.

"S…Sakura-chan ini aku ambilkan obat, l..lebih baik cepat kau obati luka Sasuke" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan obat pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kenapa UKS ini sepi sekali, kemana Shuzune-sensei disaat seperti ini?!" ucap Ino emosi.

"T..tenanglah Ino-chan mungkin Shuzune-sensei sedang ada urusan lain" Ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Ino sudahlah tak apa, aku bisa mengurus Sasuke sendiri kau tidak perlu khawatir" potong Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Hinata akan kembali ke kelas kau disini saja dan obati Sasuke" ucap Ino dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Ya, terimakasih Ino, Hinata-chan".

…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lee jelaskan padaku!" Ucap sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade.

"A..ano.." ucap Lee gemetaran.

"Kau dan kelompokmu telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan! Kalian mempermalukan nama sekolah ini!"

"G..gomen"

"Lee kau telah mengecewakan ku" ucap seoramg guru beralis tebal.

"Gay-sensei…hiks g..gomen" Lee menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Lee kau dan kelompokmu terpaksa aku keluarkan dari sekolah!" ucap Tsunade membuat Lee dan kelompoknya terkejut.

"Apa?! Tsunade-sama t..tolong jangan keluarkan kami dari sekolah, t..tolong j…jangan keluarkan aku hiks" Lee memohon kepada Tsunade sambil bersujud dihadapannya.

"Tidak bisa ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, kalian aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"T..Tsunade-sama tolong j..jangan keluarkan kami hiks..Gay-sensei tolong bantu lah kami.. hiks..kumohon.." Ucap Lee yang saat ini juga bersujud di hadapan Gay.

"K..kumohon Gay-sensei hiks bantulah aku" Bujuk Lee sekali lagi. "A..aku Aku akan melakukan yang kalian inginkan…hiks" sambungnya.

…

"Ukh" Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat luka di sudut bibirnya sedang diobati oleh Sakura.

"G..gomen, apakah sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"G..gomen Sasuke k..arena aku..hiks kau jadi seperti ini" Sakura yang tadinya mengobati Sasuke menghentkan kegiatannya karena saat ini dia sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu" ucap Sasuke sambil menengok kearah Sakura.

"T..tapi.."

"Sudahlah Sakura, kalau kau menangis terus luka ku ini tidak akan sembuh" Ucap Sasuke dingin, benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti keadaan gadis yang berada disampingnya itu.

"G..gomen, baiklah akan aku obati lagi" setelah menyeka air matanya Sakura melanjutkan untuk mengobati Sasuke dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Hei kalau kau mengobatinya dengan lembut seperti itu lukaku tidak akan sembuh" ucap Sasuke saat Sakura sedang mengobatinya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

"Lalu harus nya seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin seperti ini.."

'Cup' ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir Sakura.

"Kalau seperti itu mungkin luka ku akan cepat sembuh" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang polos yang ia buat-buat.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan bakaa!"

'Bletak' Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan Pinky! Aku ini sedang terluka kenapa kau memukul ku?!" protes Sasuke yang merasa tidak adil oleh perbuatan Sakura, lihat saja Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah ciuman tapi malah jitakan yang ia dapat.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan ini dasar pantat ayam hentai , asal ada kesempatan kau langsung menciumku!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke.

"Heh kenapa kau marah seperti itu? Kita sudah melakukannya kemarin seharus nya kau tidak usah semarah ini" balas Sasuke.

'Blush' "B..baka! jangan kau ingatkan kejadian itu lagi dasar pantat ayam hentai!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu Pinky?" ucap Sasuke denan seringai nya.

"T..tidak! S..sudahlah aku tidak mau mengobati mu lagi kau obati saja luka mu sendiri!" ucap Sakura dan langsung duduk membelakangi Sasuke.

"Dengar ya Sasuke jika kau melakukan itu lagi aku tidak akan.."

'Grep' Sakura tersentak karena saat ini Sasuke sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"P..pantat ayam a..apa yang.."

"Gomen Sakura, lagi-lagi aku membuat mu menangis" ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"S..sudah lah aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura sedikit terbata.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mempererat pelukan nya pada Sakura.

"E..eh?!" Sakura kaget dan berdebar-debar karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sakura aku.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat jantung Sakura berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku lapar" 'Gryuukk'

"Eh?! A..hahahahaha" Sakura tertawa mandengar ucapan Sasuke dan juga untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu.

"Jangan tertawa baka, aku benar-benar lapar" ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura.

"Hahahaha kasian sekali kau pantat ayam hahaha" Sakura yang masih tertawa tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk nya dengan erat.

…

Ini dan Hinata yang baru saja pergi dari ruang UKS sedang berjalan menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

"Ino, Hinata-chan!" Naruto memanggil Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas, disusul oleh Neji, Sai dan Gaara.

"Eh kalian, apa kalian sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya kami sudah melaporkannya, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke sekarang baik-baik saja, saat ini Sakura sedang menemaninya di UKS" jawab Ino.

"A..no apa kejadian ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Sepertinya tidak, Tsunade-sama sepetinya sangat berusaha agar kejadian ini tidak diketahui oleh yang lain" jawab Sai.

"Lagi pula jika kejadian ini sampai tersebar aku tidak tau apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Lee" sambung Neji.

"Baka! Sebenar nya apa yang dilakukan oleh si alis tebal itu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada emosi.

"N..Naruto-kun tenang lah" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Benar kata Hinata, lebih baik kau tenang Naruto. Lee pasti sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari Tsunade-sama. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai" ucap Gaara.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi.

…

'Krieeett' suara pintu UKS yang terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan ini.

"Ini Sasuke, roti dan jus tomat" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda sambil memberikan makanan untuk tunangannya dan juga untuk nya.

"Hn, kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka bungkus roti yang tadi diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih terlebih dahulu baru bertanya" Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Terima kasih, sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ck, aku hanya ingin disini memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawab Sakura.

"Memang nya kapan aku bilang tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya bertanya" Sahut Sasuke membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidak usah bertanya baka!"

"Hn"

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Heh ngomong-ngomong kenapa saat kau dipukuli seperti itu kau tidak melawan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan rotinya.

"Aku sendirian, mereka berkelompok dan tangan ku dipegangi bagaimana aku bisa melawan" jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tapi Saat di Inggris kau bisa menghajar Sembilan orang, kenapa sekarang kau tak bisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Itu karena situasinya berbeda" jawab nya singkat.

"Benarkah aku tidak percaya" Ucap Sakura dengan seringai nya.

"Berisik kau rasakan ini" Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura dan membuat Sakura kesakitan.

"I..ittai sakit baka! Baiklah aku tidak akan kalah dari mu rasakan ini juga pantat ayam!"ucap Sakura dan membalas Sasuke dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

"I..ittai.. aku tidak akan kalah dari mu Pinky!"

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dari mu pantat ayam!"

Dan 'pertempuran' itu pun terus berlanjut. -_-"

…

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam terakhir pelajaran dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam kelas setelah 'pertempuran' dengan Sasuke berakhir imbang dan Sasuke masih berada diruang UKS.

'Teeettt' bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, seluruh siswa KHS bersiap untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing termasuk Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Neji yang masih berada di dalam kelas kedatangan tamu yang mengejutka mereka.

"A..ano apa U..Uchiha ada?" Tanya seorang laki-laki beralis tebal, Lee.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" ucap Naruto masih kesal dengan Lee.

"G..gomen aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke, i..ini adalah hal yang penting" ucap Lee dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Naruto sudahlah jangan emosi seperti itu. Lebih baik kita antar dia ke Sasuke, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang penting" Ucap Sakura.

"B..benar apa yang Sakura-chan katakan Naruto-kun" sambung Hinata.

Naruto pun menuruti Sakura dan mengantar Lee ke ruang UKS untuk bertemu Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Neji pun ikut.

…

Akhirnya mereka sampai diruang UKS untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu" ucap Sakura.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Lee" jawab Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Gomenasai!" tiba-tiba Lee bersujud dihadapan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Gomenasai Sasuke aku..hiks aku benar-benar minta maaf, t..tolong maafkan aku! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, k..kumohon.. hiks aku tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.." ucap Lee tanpa jeda.

"L..Lee apa maksudmu dengan dikeluarkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama akan mengeluarkan ku jika Sasuke tidak memaafkan ku" jawab Lee.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, dan tentu saja jika Sakura berwajah seperti itu ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah akan ku maafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah luka nya.

"B..baik akan aku jelaskan" Ucap Lee sambil menyeka air mata nya.

"Pertama, aku melakukan itu karena kemarin aku me..melihattmu b..berciuman dengan Sakura-chan"

~Siiinnggg~ tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"Haaahh?!" Naruto, Ino dan Hinata sangat terkejut, bahkan Neji pun membelalakkan mata nya.

"S..Sakura-chan k..kau.." Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jidat ternyata kau sudah dewasa heh" Ucap Ino dengan seringai nya.

"S..S…Sakkuur..rra-chan d…dan T..Tem..Teme b..be..ber..ci..u.." Naruto sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. Neji tetap bersikap tenang walaupun awal nya ia sempat terkejut.

"T..teman-teman a..aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah nya yang memerah.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, kami ini sudah bertunangan jadi wajar saja kan kalau kami berciuman" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenang tanpa perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"G..gomen" ucap Lee.

"Lalu apa ada lagi penyebabnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"A..ano s..sebenarnya a..ada yang m..menyuruh ku" jawab Lee.

"Menyuruh mu? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"E..etto.. dia adalah.."

…

**Ditempat lain**

'Moshi-moshi ada apa tuan?' Tanya seorang pria yang sedang di telpon itu.

"Bagiamana? Apa dia memaafkan mu?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang menelpon itu.

'Ya Tuan dia sangat mudah dikelabui, ia memaafkan ku begitu mudahnya'

"Bagus, kalau begitu rencanaku akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah nya.

'Aku juga berpikir begitu, Sasori-sama'

….

**London, inggris**

"Nyonya apa persiapannya sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan jas hitam.

"Ya aku sudah siap" jawab gadis yang ditanya tadi.

"Baiklah kita akan segera berangkat" ucap pelayan itu dan membawakan barang-barang gadis itu.

'Sasuke-sama kita akan segera bertemu….'

**To be Continue**

**Author corner**

**Hai hai aku kembali lagiiii ^^**

**Yosh bagaimana dengan chapter kemarin seru kah? Atau biasa saja -_**

**Sekarang aku dalam mood yg bagus loh jadi aku bakal berusaha bikin fic ini makiinn seru :D**

**Yosh ini dia balasan untuk review kalian :3**

**EdraPrimaa: Yosh sudah aku lanjut :D**

**Hanazono Yuri: aku usaha kan update kilat, tapi sepertinya setiap seminggu sekali aku update nya ^^**

**Ntika Blossom: Iya ini udah aku lanjut ^^**

** : haha iya di chap ini ketahuan kok siapa yg mukulin Sasuke ^^. Pasti aku update:D**

**Yosh terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review dan juga untuk dukungannya hiks :')**

**Oh iya rencana nya chap depan aku mau bikin chap special SasuSaku saat pertama kali memreka ketemu, kalian setuju gak x) atau aku lanjutin cerita dari chap ini aja ?_?**

**Okee ditunggu buat reviewnya lagi ! buat silent reader aku tunggu juga loh review nya.. :D**


End file.
